I Thought This Was fiction!
by WaterbenderJ
Summary: First in the "im in the book series" : Jessica, Arielle and Harper are three normal girls, what happens when they get eaten by The Lost Hero? by Jesssica and Arielle
1. Fangirls

OUR DEMI-GOD FILES

Chapter 1- Fan girls in their native habitat

I was lying on the bed when Harper pulled out a boxed case of _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _and _The Lost Hero _and said.

"We should quiz each other!" she tossed me _The Battle of the Labyrinth _which was my favourite book of the series. It hit me in the head which made me drop my cell phone. She was about to pass _The Lost Hero_ to Jessica when Jessica put up her hands and squeaked.

"I will not let you throw that at me till they come out with a paper back, Harper." Harper smiled and tossed it to her gently.

"Ya, she gets the gentle toss and I'm stuck with a bruised forehead." I said rubbing my head and opening the book to my favourite part. "I'll go first. What was the colour of Rachels plastic hairbrush that hit Kronos in the eye?" I asked my friends both yelled.

"BLUE!" I rolled my eyes

"Easy question, next-"

"hey, you had your turn!" accused Jessica. I shrugged.

"I'll go next," said Harper. Jessica grumbled in the corner emoly.

"And this is why you are the daughter Hades." I said materafactally- but also very sarcastically. Jessica stood up and laughed.

"I'm getting something to eat, what should I get?" she asked from the door.

"Fishy crackers!" I said. Harper shrugged still indulged in the book. "HEY! Harper- hello?" Harper kept reading so I just sighed. "She says fish crackers too." Jessica smiled and walked out the door. 5 minutes later Jessica walked up the stairs. I smirked and sat back down. She opened the door.

"Okay, I got fishy-" as she walked through a bucket of confetti dumped on her head- and in the bowl of crackers- (oops, little bit of a back fire) she blew some yellow confetti out of her mouth. "And this is why you are a daughter of Hermes." She put down the bowl next to the enraptured Harper while I picked confetti out of her hair.

"It's a good thing Harper is too busy to use her powers on us." we laughed then in the distance it thundered. We both starred at Harper, still reading the book. I pick up a cracker and undid my long dark red hair out of the pony tail and made a sling shot from the elastic and nailed Harper strait between the eyes with the cheese cracker.

"What the!" she said looking up.

"What part is so good, Harper?"

"The very end," She smiled as if to say _'well duh,'_ Jessica scratched her head.

"I forget what happens there… exactly." We looked at her.

"wow." We said. Then Harper laughed and began to read the very end of the book. Then after wards she grabbed _The Lost Hero _from Jessica and read the end of that book- then we had a long conversation about It which kept straing away but back. An hour later we had basically talked about everything Percy Jackson related.

"hey, what's with the words?" I blinked, the words seemed to be swirling and shifting. My friends looked over my shoulder. "Whatever-" I blinked again and looked up at Jessicas room the floor was shifting from the blue carpet to light hardwood and back again.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at my friends they were also looking around and shaking their heads- but for some reason I had the impression they were seeing different things. I closed my eyes hoping it was all a dream or I had past out putting up the confetti bucket and it hit me on the head, or something . when I opened my eyes I was being stared at by about 6 other kids somewhere between 13 and 18. I was in a cabin I'd never seen in my life- with light wood floors, paper and clothes everywhere. My mouth hung open as did the other kids. What just happened?


	2. Why Is My Head Glowing?

Chapter two

Why is my Head Glowing?

I stood up and rubbed the back of my head. _Where am I? _I looked around the dark room filled with bunks, it looked like a cabin, the weird thing was only one bed looked to have ever been slept in.

"AHHHH!" I turned around and was facing a boy about my age, so fifteen or so. I looked around again and looked back at the boy, he seemed familiar some how. The boy pulled a sword from his side and took a step forwards.

"W-who are you?" I took a step backwards and fell over a bed.

"Ow." I opened my eyes, I was lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling with my feet still on the bed. I heard laughing and looked over the edge of the bed. The boy put his sword back and made his way over to the bed I had fallen over, he stuck a hand out to me trying to stop from laughing.

"Umm do you need some help?" I laughed and took his hand. I took a seat on the bed and the boy sat on the bed across from me. I tugged at the necklace around my neck nervously.

"Ok so who are you?" The boy stopped laughing and had a very serious look on his face. Even if he did just help me, he kinda scares me.

"Umm I'm Jessica, w-who are you? And where am I?" The boy smiled at me and I began to calm down a little.

"I'm Nico Di angelo, and you're at Camp Half Blood." I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor. I was just reading _The Lost Hero_ and now I'm in Camp Half Blood? Mabye I hit my head harder than I thought. I stood up and ran to the door, I ran outside and realized that Nico was following me. I looked around a my eyes landed on Harper and Ariel who were coming out of two seperate cabins. I ran towards them.

"Guys umm WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" My two best friends shrugged obviously just as confused as me. I saw Harper and Ariel starring at my head. I sighed.

"Your head?" I thought mabye I had a bump from when I fell over the bed so I just reached up and rubbed my head. I felt about a dozen different sets of eyes on me and turned around, everyone was looking at me. I turned around and faced my friends again.

"What is everyone looking at?" I whispered.

"Your head!" I sighed and looked up. Floating above my head was a small circle with a sort of helm on the inside. The circle was all black so there was a black glow suronding me. I gasped and looked at Harper and Ariel. Above Harper's head was a circle just like mine but with a different symbol and an electric blue colour, her circle had a lighting bolt in the middle. I looked at Ariel and she had a cirle that was yellow and had a caduseus in the middle. We all starred at each other in amazment.

"Huh I guess you're a child of Hades." I jumped and turned around and saw Nico standing behind me. So that's where I was before, I was in the Hades cabin. A guy came up behind Harper and tapped her on the shoulder, the guy looked to be about 15. The guy looked at her and smiled.

"You're a child of Zeus." Harper nodded and smiled. I turned around and looked at Arielle a group of people where running up to stand behind her. A boy stepped out and smiled hugely.

"You're a child of Hermes Welcome to the cabin." The group cheered and Ariellemiled. Then Nico spoke up from beside me.

"Let's go we should probably show you your cabins and tell Chiron." Everyone nodded and the group divided. I sighed and turned to Nico. He smiled and gestured for me to follow him. I followed Nico back to the cabin and he opened the door and told me to go in. I smiled and looked around. I guess this would be home...Until I can figure out how to get out of here.


	3. It's Leo! I Knew That

Chapter 3

It's Leo!... I knew that

I walked out of the forest, I had just spent a long amount of time in bunker nine and wondered if anything exiting happened. I went over to Piper and she punched me in the arm.

"ow?" I asked wondering if she knew how much that hurt.

"You missed all the fun, Valdez." She said I scratched my forehead **(leaving a giant oil streak- important)** "Three new Demi-gods showed up, Hermes, Hades and Zeus. Apparently they just appeared in the cabins- then they came out and got claimed, zero wombats I might add-" I held up my hands.

"Wombats?" I asked laughing. She pointed off towards the cabins.

"Now there in their cabins and there's a meeting in 5 minutes." I shrugged and began off to the Hepheastus cabin. Half way there I found a girl looking around it in aw. I tapped her on the should and she screamed, very loud. She whorled around. I didn't think I'd ever seen her before. She had long dark red hair and blue eyes.

"What was that for!" she asked glaring at me.

"Sorry, why are you looking at the cabin?" she looked at me.

"It's cool, hey what's your name?" she said.

"Leo Valdez the great! " I said mockingly. she starred at me. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm Arielle Dominique." She smiled at me.

"Who's your godly parent?" She blushed slightly.

"Hermes- and I know yours, Hepheastus." Ipointed to the cabin.

"Well, duh."

"Your 15, right?"

"Ya. You?"

"Ya… You have oil in you hair." I looked up to my bangs, they did look oily.

"Oops, great I've turned into my very own Leo-bot." I did the robot and she laughed. A conch horn sounded in the distance. "shoot, guess it's time for that meeting. Come on, Arielle." I started ofand she walked next to me. We got to the big house and went to the conference table. She went over and stood by two other girls, one with long blond hair and the other with short brown hair. Chiron wheeled in and sat at the end of the table.

"So, I here there was a few new half-bloods and a quick clamming?" everyone nodded their heads. "Did they make it here all on there own? I do not see a satyr." He looked around.

"That's the thing, Chiron. They just appeared out of nowhere ." said Nico. "I was just in my cabin and she appeared." Chiron scratched his beard.

"how odd. well all we can do for now is make these three feel welcome. And your names are?" he looked at Arielle and her friends.

"I'm Arielle." Said Arielle.

"I'm Jessica." Said Jessica.

"And I'm Harper." Said Harper. Chiron smiled at them and wheeled out of the room. Clarisse put her feet back on the ground.

"This was a waste of time." She stormed out of the room. The rest of the table just stared at the trio, I found myself doing the same.

"Let's get someone to show them around, any volunteers?" No one put their hands up. So I decieded to- I knew what it was like to be excluded and not wanted.

"I'll do it." Everyone looked at me and I stood up. I left the big house and stood on the porch. I pointed to out to the camp. "That's the Archery range, and that's the cabins, that's the forest- note, never go in alone, with out a weapon." I pointed to the Ampatheater.

"And that's the Ampatheater. Where Mrs. Ol'eary lives." Said Harper. I starred at her.

"How?"

"Lucky guess!" said Arielle. Then she pointed to a purple curtained cave and asked.

"What's that?" something told me, for whatever reason, she knew what it was but I just lead them over. Hoping Rachel was actually there this time.


	4. You Were Spying On Us!

Chapter 4

You were spying on us!

Leo kept walking in front of my friends and I occasionly pointing things out to us. I smiled and nodded but I wasn't really listening to anything Leo was saying. I grabbed the back of Harper's and Arielle's shirt to stop them.

"Hey what was that for?" Arielle looked at me and tugged her shirt free of the grip. I turned to Leo and smiled.

"Ummm you can go ahead we'll catch up in a few minutes, I uhh need to tie my shoe." I smiled hoppinng he bought my excuse, altough all I really needed was to talk to my friends to see what was acctually going on. Leo raised an eyebrow at me suspiciously.

"Why do all three of you need to stay behind?"

"Uhh because I don't want to be alone?" I smiled and Leo nodded still obviously not very convinced. I turned to Arielle and Harper. "What is going on?" I whispered hopping Leo was far enough away so that he couldn't hear me. My friends shrugged and Harper looked at Arielle and frowned.

"Hey why did you hide the fact that we know everything about this camp, from Leo?" Arielle frowned and sighed looking at Harper and me.

"What are we supposed to tell them 'Oh no need to show us around were from a parelle universe thing and your life is a story that all three of us memorized, so we know where were going'?" Arielle sighed. "I just think we should keep that a secret and try and live like we belong here." I nodded slowly. _Crack. _I turned around looking into the woods behind me.

"Shh guys I think some one's in the woods." I put my finger to my lips to tell them to stay quiet. I slowly made my way to the bushes that were surrounding the forest. _Crack. _I made my way to a bush and knelt down next to it with my friends behind me. I pulled back a few branches and looked down, there was no one there. I shrugged turning back to my friends. _THUMP. _All three of us whipped around to look into the woods, lying on the ground rubbing his head was Nico. I looked up to the tree he had fallen out of and saw two more people sitting there. Nico stood up and rubbed his head.

"Ok getting up in the tree was easy,coming down is the hard part." I tried hard not to laugh and looked up as a boy with blonde hair was floating to the ground, it looked as if he was using the wind to help him. Then something sank in, he must be Jason a son of Zeus. I watched as a young boy scrambled down the tree to stand by Nico and Jason, my guess was that he was Travis, a son of Hermes. The three boys stood in front of us about a foot or two away. I looked at Harper and Arielle and we were obviously thinking the same thing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" All three of us yelled at the same time. The boys shrugged and smirked at us. Jason stepped forwards and frowned.

"You guys aren't from here are you?" The other boys turned to stare at him. My friends looked at me and we sighed.

"Uhh no what would give you that idea?" Harper looked around nervously. The boys frowned and Travis stepped forward to stand next to Jason.

"Uhh we heard you talking."

"Yeah what's with that do you spy on all the new girls who come here?" Arielle steped forward almost nose to nose with her new half brother. Nico and Jason shook there heads no, I looked at Travis and he nodded.

"Dude that's weird" Nico steped forward and smacked Travis in the back of the head.

"Hey keep your hands to yourself ghost boy!" Nico rolled his eyes and I laughed. Arielle sighed beside me.

"Fine we'll tell you." Harper and I starred at Arielle and smacked our hands over her mouth pushing her to the ground. Harper and I wrestled with Arielle trying to keep her from telling them anything. Arielle stood up and me and Harper glared at her. "Hey they are our sibilings we should be able to tell them and, hey, maybe they could even help us." Harper frowned and glarred at our friend.

"And how are we supposed to tell them that their lives aren't real and that were from a parelle universe where they don't exist and their book just ATE US?" Arielle snickered and I smacked my forehead.

"Well we could tell them like that." I sighed and faced the boys who were starring at us with looks of confusion on their faces. Jason opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Nico and Travis.

"Uhh I don't get it?" Everyone turned to stare at them. I sighed and turned to everyone.

"We aren't from here we're from a place where your life is a book, we don't know how we got here or why we are here. But we need you guys not to tell anyone, were trying to blend in, so you're going to have to show us how to act. We have no idea how to be children of gods so please will you help us... And not tell anyone?" The boys smiled and nodded. My fiends and I turned to Travis starring at him. Arielle stepped forward.

"You can't tell ANYONE got it?" Arielle was standing in front of Travis nose to nose again. Travis sighed and nodded slowly. "Good." Harper went to stand by Jason and was talking to him, I noticed he was showing her how to do things like control the wind or something. I looked over at Arielle and Travis who were talking about something, I didn't know what, but I had a feeling I should look out for any thing that looked to be dangerous. I smiled and walked forward to meet Nico.

"So how do children of Hades act? And what are we supposed to do?" Nico shrugged I sighed, this was going to be harder then I thought. Then I remembered something, I turned to my friends and they were obviously thinking the same thing.

"WE FORGOT ABOUT LEO!" All three of us began to ran up the mountain where we had seen Leo disappear from, with our new siblings fast behind us.


	5. Rachel and a, nice? dinner

Chapter 5-

Rachel and a very… nice dinner

I was sitting in my cabin talking to Leo when three demi-gods I'd never seen before ran in and collapsed on the floor. I guessed these girls were the half-bloods Leo was telling me about. Then Travis, Nico and Jason zipped in behind them.

"hello." I said to them. The boys looked and me and nodded.

"Hi, Rachel." Said Nico waving and taking a seat on the cushion next to me. Jason sat down and the rest followed. The three girls were smiling like they knew some big secret but they stayed quiet.

"So let me guess," I said pointing at the red headed girl (FYI- its red like almost auburn, not like Rachels) "You're Arielle?" she nodded and stared at Leo like _you told her about us already? _I pointed to the girl with shorter brown hair. "And you're Jessica?" she nodded too. 2 out of 3, sweet. She also looked at Leo curiously. Then I pointed to the last girl. "And you're Harper."

"Ya, that's right, wait how do you know that?" She said and looked suspiciously and Leo. Leo leaned back and waved his hands.

"Why does everyone keep staring at me! She is the Oracle, I only told her your names- her super mystical powers did the rest. Stop looking at me like I'm on fire!-"

"Leo, you're on fire." Said Arielle pointing at Leos head. She wasn't freaked out or anything, it was like '_You just spontaneously burst into flames, not weird at all'_. I looked and noticed Leos ears were smoking and flames were dancing around his head. Leo starred at Arielle and the flames died.

"Ya, that happens- uhhh…ummm…" he kept starring at her. Nico waved a hand in front of his face.

"I think he's wondering why you weren't like," he flailed around doing a very bad imitation of a girl. "Oh my gods, Leo's on fire what do we do, ahhhh!" we laughed even Leo who was patting his head checking for flames. I opened my mouth to say something then closed it, half a second later the conch horn sounded.

"Time for dinner," said Jason standing up and pulling Harper up along with him.

"Yup." Said Travis.

"away we go." Said Nico and we all headed down the hill. I walked next to Nico and learned that these girls had just appeared out of nowhere. Then we got to the dinning pavilion. We scattered to our tables. I went over to the head table and sat next to Grover who was munching on a tin can.

"Don't eat that, you'll spoil your appetite." He crunched away.

"Ha, ha. Hey, have you heard of those three demi-gods?" I nodded.

"I've met them. Arielle, daughter or Hermes, Harper, daughter of Zeus," Grover coughed.

"Zeus?"

"Ya, and Jessica, daughter of Hades." He starred at me.

"You're messing with me, right? They should have died long ago if they've been together. Oh, well at least their here now right?" he kept munching and I shrugged, I guess that was the point. I looked at Arielle sitting between Travis and Conner.

_Arielles POV_

I was sitting at the Hermes table eating some bread and grilled veggies. Conner was starring at me.

"I don't think I've ever met a vegitairian son/daughter of Hermes, there usually all Aphrodites kids." He said. I shrugged and Travis laughed.

"Don't be racist, Conner." We laughed. He opened his mouth to say something again then closed it and whispered in my ear. "can I tell Conner?"

"No, you shouldn't have found out in the first place, Stupid." I punched him lightly in the arm. I looked around and waved at Harper who was looking at me, her and Jason were the only ones at the Zeus table.

_Harpers POV _

Arielle waved at me from the Hermes table, she was sitting between Conner and Travis and from all the things I'd read about them I wasn't sure how that would turn out, but she looked like she was having a good time. I was also having a good time; Jason was teaching me how to control the winds and conduct electricity.

"So like this?" I asked making a very small currant of wind and biting my tongue.

"Ya." He said. I tried to do it for real and a larger currant of air pushed Jasons cup over all over him. "That's cold!" he said standing up.

"Oops, I'm sorry, I guess I need more practice." I said as he dried himself.

"Don't worry, the first time I remember doing it, I was plummeting to the bottom of the Grand Canyon. I'm sure you'll get it."

"ya, sure I will." I said sounding depressed.

"You will, and isn't that your friend, Jessica trying to get your attention?" he pointed to the Hades table and I saw Jessica looking at me imploring. The look in her eyes was undoubtedly:

_Help, he's sucking the life out of me!_ I looked back

_well duh. Now talk, start a food fight, do something! _She grimaced and turned to Nico.

_Jessicas POV_

Nico was starring at his supper. He was really not making this easy. I opened my mouth to say something then closed it again. He finally looked up[ from his food, when he noticed I was looking at him he looked back down.

"You know what?" he looked at me.

"what?" he said.

"If you don't talk anymore I will drown you in the lake." He satared at me and I laughed. "Finally, some emotion." He laughed a little. "So, do you ever actually sleep in the Hades cabin."

"Ya, especially this month." I nodded and thought of something.

"Hey, do you think you could teach me, you know?" I said. he looked at me.

"Sure, I guess." I looked back at my plate and realized it was empty, and I was full. A conch sounded and kids started leaving as Dryads started talking away the plates. Nico stood up and guestured towards Travis, Conner, Arielle, Jason and Rachel standing by the green.

_Rachels POV_

I watched Jessica and Nico walk over to us, from what I had seen, she had actually started talking to him. They came over.

"Hey," said Nico.

"Hi." Said Jessica playing with her necklace again.

"So, should we just take them to the cabins and stuff?" said Conner scratching his head.

"Ya, I guess that would be the best thing to do." Said Jason he walked off with Harper following.

"Come on, Arielle." Said the twins at the same time. They grabbed her on the shoulder (Which worked because she was about 7 inches shorter then them) and steered her towards the Hermes cabin.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later. Bye Nico, see ya Jessica." They waved and smiled and walked off to the Hades cabin.


	6. Weapons and Training, Yay?

Chapter 7-

Does everyone believe us, now!

I waved to Jessica sitting under the tree. I hoped she would be okay all alone. She smiled and nodded to Nico. He was holding out his own sword.

"Since Jason only has instincts, he can't really teach either of you." Jason shrugged.

"Sorry," Jason turned to Harper. "But, none of us knows how to really use a bow and arrow." Conner laughed.

"Ya, but we're not half as bad as Percy." He held his hand up materafactly then froze. It got very sad, very quickly. I realized that Percy would be at the Roman camp still. Travis whispered something in Conners ear. He starred at him. "Fine, come on Harper, I'll bring you to the Apollo cabin. And I'll tell you about Percy Jackson." He started taking Harper away who looked like she was trying hard not to laugh, so was I. they walked off along with Jason.

"Since I'm not allowed to tell him," Travis starred at me. "I made him leave. So Nico, you genna, you know?" Nico nodded and I pick up the sword again. It had started feeling heavy.

"Okay, so this is a pary." He flicked his sword left and lunch slowly. I tried and dropped my sword.

"Maybe a sword wasn't the best for me?" I said trying to pick up the sword again. Travis nodded his head quickly, containing laughter.

"No, no I'm sure you'll get it." He said laughing. I quickly grabbed his dagger from his belt. He looked at me, surprised I could do that. I swong the dagger a couple times. It fit so perfectly in my hand it made my other hand jealous.

"Travis, I'm taking your dagger." He glared at me. He lunched for the dagger but I hit it behind my back he grabbed behind me and tripped over me we went falling to the ground him on top of me, I had just enough time to turn the blade sideways so I wouldn't stab myself in the back. When we landed I had a stroke of brilliance. I screamed and clutched my stomach. Travis stood up, his eyes wide.

"Nico, I think I just stabbed her! get some ambrosia, do something!" Nico ran off towards Jessica and the imfermery. Travis put his hands in his hair and leaned next to me. "Oh, my, gods, what'd I do!" I couldn't hold it in anymore, I burst out laughing. Travis starred at me. I sat up and pulled the dagger from under me.

"Got'cha." I said and tossed him the blade. He starred at it then glared at me.

"YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!" I glared back.

"WELL SO WAS I WHEN I THOUGHT I STABBED YOU IN THE FOOT!" he threw the dagger to the side and we wrestled.

By the time Nico came back Travis was sitting on my stomach laughing manically.

"I win!" he said. I grumbled something about never wanting brothers. Nico ran up to me. When I turned to look at him, I saw Jessica running behind him. I shoved Travis off of me and stood up.

"Jessica, you're feeling better?" I said. Nico stared at me so did Jessica. She waved her arms around.

"Nico told me Travis stabbed you! Are you alright!" I laughed- the prank turned out better then I'd planed.

"Ya, I'm fine. But," I snatched the dagger off the ground and stuck my tongue out at Travis. "I'm not going with the sword." Jessica scratched her head and laughed.

"I have the odd feeling that was Travis' dagger." I nodded smiling. Nico got such a look on his face I could almost see the light bulb.

"Hey, now we can teach both of you!" Jessica pulled out her own dagger and we began, well first Travis had to go to the weapon shed to get a new dagger.

After an hour of training, and brother mocking on my part. Harper came with Jason with a full quiver of arrows slung around her back.

"hey guys. Arielle what happened to your sword?" I explained everything. Harper laughed and notched an arrow at Travis' head. "Nice one, meat head." She lowered her bow and smiled. For some reason I wondered if this what Thalia would look like if she had blond hair.

"So, what you learn, Harper?" asked Jessica Harper smiled her eyes gleaming.

"I was hoping you'd ask!" she notched her bow and aimed at Nicos forehead. Nico squeeked and ducked. Harper laughed then shot the arrow over Nico's head and hit the middle of a target. She smiled. My jaw was on the ground.

"Harper! That was," Jessica squealed.

"Amazing!" I finished. Harper shrugged.

"You should see the Apollo kids," her eyes got a little dreamy. "They're amazing." I laughed.

"They as good as the book says Harper?" she nodded and started talking about the archery rang. It sounded pretty cool. I smiled at looked at the boys, they were scratching their heads and starring at us. "Sorry, this is pretty much what we do when we talk about, well, your book." Harper and Jessica nodded. Travis took a step forward.

"I still don't get that, I think you're lying." I stood closer to him. I wouldn't have been nose to nose with him if he hadn't been 6 inches taller then me. Stupid short.

"Travis Stoll, listen to what I am telling you! We are from a place where your lives are a searise of books! We know all about Percy Jackson and Luke turning into Kronos and Typhon breaking out of Helens, about Jason coming from a Roman camp and being exchanged with Percy, I know that you like Katie Gardener, about Juniper the drayad, about the god Pan fading and Grover screaming panic, about Hera being imprisoned by Gaea and Festus the dragon, about Tia Callida and all the Roman forms, DO YOU GET IT YET!" I screamed. Travis glared at me then out of the corner of my eye I saw someone standing about 5 feet away. I turned my head and saw Leo standing there with his mouth open so wide I could have shoved Nico's head in it.

I turned on my heal and starred at him my hand still out from pointing at Travis. Leo starred at us. everyone turned blankly. Leo waved both his hands stupidly.

"Umm… I'll just go now." And he started running off. Travis took his new dagger out of his belt and him and Nico chased after him. When Harper, Jason, Jessica and I caught up to him Travis was sitting on Leo's back holding his knife under his chin.

"how much you hear, Valdez?"growled Travis. I smacked my forehead and walked up to them.

"Travis, get off him! Like really." Travis stepped off of him and Leo sat up. I sat next to him.

"Leo, how much did you hear?' Leo blinked.

"All of it." He said. Jason sighed.

"I guess that means we tell him too?" Harper, Jessica and I nodded.

"So, Leo umm what you heard back there, is true." Leo shook his head.

"That's messsed up. I heard you say all of it but. Oh…" and with that Leo past out falling on my knees.

"Great." Said Harper. I noticed Leo had his tool belt on. I reached my hand in and pulled out an air horn. I smiled and told everyone to cover there ears. I blu the horn right in Leo ear.

"Que diablos?" cried Leo as he shoot up like a rocket. He held his head and I smiled at him.

"Good, your awake. Hey, so Leo, we're genna have to ask you to keep our secret, kay?" he nodded and gulped I looked up and saw that Travis was sticking his knife out in front of him. I stood up.

"Travis," said Jessica sweetly.

"Stop being stupid." I said helping Leo up. We headed back to the arena and Leo asked so many questions I struck him in the head. "Shut-up, please?" he laughed rubbing his head. I smiled, his ears had started smoking. I dumped a bucket of water on him and he started steaming. I deicied I wanted to meet Piper so I made Leo bring us to her. we walked off to the Aphrodite cabin where I heard screaming.


	7. Does Everyone Believe Us Now?

Chapter 8

I looked at Arielle and Jessica and smiled, I guess we were going to meet Piper at a wrong time. The five boys were walking in front of us, I noticed that Leo kept looking back at us as if still in shock about what he had just heard. I smiled at him reasuringly and he seemed to relax a little. I looked forward and saw a girl standing in front of a cabin shaking her head while looking at the ground as if to say_ why me, why me? _I smiled and realised that that must be Piper. Leo took a step forward and smiled walking up to the girl.

"Hey Beauty Queen what's going on in there?" Leo looked over his shoulder into the cabin behind him, inside there were a ton of people who seemed to be fighting to grab something. I looked closer and realised they were fighting for a golden apple. I heard laughing coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Connor and Travis snikering slightly.

"I swear there has to be a mistake. I have NO idea how I'm related to them." Travis walked to stand by Piper and smiled.

"What are they fighting about?" Travis looked at Piper innocently, Now I KNOW something is wrong.

"A stupid golden apple that someone left, it said something stupid like _For the best_, or something like that." Connor walked forward trying hard to contain his laughter.

"I think you mean for the _preetiest._" Connor and Travis burst out laughing and high fived. Piper looked confused and then something must of sank in because walked over to Stoll brothers and pushed them against the wall pinning them there with her hands on their chest.

"YOU DID THIS?" The Stoll's stopped laughing and smiled

"Maybe." Piper pulled out her dagger and leaned forward so she was nose to nose with the brothers.

"This is not funny next something like this happens you better hope I don't find out." Piper steeped back and the Stolls' fell to the ground. Leo walked up and put a hand on Pipers shoulder.

"Hey you have admit it is pretty funny." Piper turned and glarred at Leo. "Fine ok not funny. Oh hey we have someone for you to meet." Arielle Jessica and I stepped forward. Leo gesstured to us to speak. Arielle stuck out her hand and Piper shook it.

"I'm Arielle, the daughter of Hermes." Jessica stuck out her hand and Piper grabbed it again.

"I'm Jessica, the daughter of Hades." Piper nodded and turned to me I smiled and stuck out my hand as well.

"And I'm Harper, the daughter of Zeus." Piper smirked and turned to Jason.

"You have a sister and you didn't tell me." Piper punched Jason in the arm playfully. Jason shrugged and turned to look at me.

"This is Piper She's a daughter of Aphrodite, as you can probably see." I laughed and smiled. Piper sighed and opened the door to the cabin.

"You guys wanna help me fix this stupid mess the Stolls have created." My friends and I smiled and nodded. Piper sighed and walked into the center of the cabin, she brought her two fingers to her lips and whistled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and starred at Piper. "This was just a prank no one left this apple thing here." Piper pointed to Travis and Connor over her shoulder. "It was them." All the kids in the cabin glarred at the two smirking brothers.

Just as the Aphrodite kids were about to lung at them a shadowy figure apperead in the middle of the room. I blinked and looked to the middle of the room again. Sitting on the floor was a boy about fourteen with blonde hair and bleu eyes. All the Aphrodite girls screamed and ran forward, the boy seemed to just realise what was going on. The boy jumped up and ran out side. I looked at my friends and we ran out after him, behind us I could see our siblings and Piper running after us. I looked around and saw the boy in the middle of the camp. My friends and I walked up and Arielle tapped him on the shoulder, when hee turned around I could see his and Arielle's jaw hit the floor.

"Justin?" The boy, Justin I'm guessing starred at Arielle.

"Arielle?" Everyone starred at Arielle and the mysterious boy. Jessica and I looked at each other and then at our friend.

"You two know each other?" They nodded, and Arielle looked back at us.

"I know him from where we came from." I gasped and looked above his head, floating above it was a bleu circle with a trident in the middle. Nico walked up and stood by Jessica.

"Huh you know this reminds me alot about what happened yesterday. Of course he's a child of Posiedon, not Hades." Jessica rolled her eyes and glared at Nico. Jessica stepped forward and smacked her brother in the back of the head. "Oww!" Jessica rolled her eyes again and walked to stand in front of Justin.

"Well since no one else will say it I guess I will. Welcome to Camp Half Blood."


	8. Justin Is Here!

Chapter 9-Justin is here?

I starred at Arielle who was smiling awkwardly but look very dismayed. I looked around the camp. I had just been sitting with my sister reading The Lost Hero, now I was in camp half blood. I was pretty sure I had past out. Arielle looked at me. I rubbed my head.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"You're in the book, Seaweed brain." The six people standing behind her; a Latino boy, a pair of twins, a blond kid, a kid about my age wearing black, and a pretty girl the looked confused all starred at Arielle's head. Arielle whorled around.

"Piper, nice to meet you, urr…" she turned to the shorter of the twins. "Conner, go clean up the mess you made." He glared at her and stomped off to the cabin we had come out of. Piper looked suspiciously at us.

"So, your names Justin?" Arielle turned and grabbed me by the wrist. And quickly turned back to Piper.

"Yep, this is Justin. Well see you later Piper!" she said quickly. She ran off towards the forest. I wasn't sure where we were going but I just followed (not that I had much of a choice, her grip was like a vipers) with the other boys and Arielle's friends behind me. When we finally stopped we were in a small clearing and the trees had gotten so thick it looked like night. Arielle collapsed on the floor dragging me down with her. The rest of the people came after us panting. The two girls came over to us and glared at Arielle.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" they asked. Arielle sat back up.

"Sorry, I panicked. Oh, and this is Justin, Justin this is Jessica," She pointed to the girl on the right with shorter brown hair. "And this is Harper." She pointed to the blond that had a quiver of arrows over her back. The boys came up to us. The Latino boy looked more comfused then the rest.

"So, is he from that parallel universe thing too?" he asked. Harper looked at him.

"Ya, he is. But we don't even know him, thank you very much Arielle." She glared at me and Arielle turned red.

"Sorry, I was trying to get you guys to meet, but Seaweed brain here didn't want to. And I have been telling you about him. He's the guy from camp, remember?" Jessica and Harper got a realizing look on their faces.

"So, are you two dating or something?" asked the goth kid. Arielle fell on her back. I was in shock too.

"I can't believe this happened in a different dimention!" she said. I laughed, it was pretty ridiculous. She sat back up. "No." she growled. The tallest of the boys smirked.

"Sure, Arielle. Sure." Arielle glared at him. She jumped up and pulled a dagger from her belt, I wondered who thought it was a good idea to give Arielle a knife.

"Travis, you are _so _dead." She chased Travis around the clearing and tackled him. he flipped her over and sat on her stomach. From the look on Jessica's face, I kind of guessed that had happened before. Harper sighed. She notched an arrow and aimed at Travis. He gulped and got off Arielle. Harper kept the arrow aimed at him and they seemed to make a silent agreement.

_You bring it up again, this goes though your skull. _Harper pulled me up and Leo pinched me.

"What was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm. Leo shrugged.

"I was seeing if you were real." He said. Nico came up to me and Arielle.

"Why do you call him Seaweed brain, that's Percy nickname." I smiled at Arielle, she laughed.

"That's the point, Annabeth call Percy Seaweed brain because he's stupid, and now it works even better because he's son of Poseidon." She turned to me and she spent the next hour telling me what they knew, with Jessica and Harper filling in parts she forgot.

By the time they had finished we were all sitting down in the grass. I clutched the ground.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, we've decided that we're just going to pretend like we belong here. But, these stalkers," she nodded to the boys. "Found out." He boys looked offended to be call stalkers, I wondered what they did.

"They were spying on us from a tree." Said Jessica like she was reading my mind. Jessica lied down and blu her bangs out of her eyes.

"I'm bored, should we go back?" she asked. Jason nodded.

"Ya, I think Piper will be wanting to know what happened," he scratched his head. "We did run off pretty quickly." Leo, Travis and Nico nodded. Guess Piper got worried quickly. We all stood up and headed out of the clearing. After 15 minutes of walking around completely lost I realized Arielle really had just run around stupidly. Nico was walking in front trying to look like he knew where he was.

"Dude," said Leo. "Do you even know where we are?" Nico turned around.

"Yes, I do, urr…" Jessica walked up to her half-brother and whispered something in his ear. "Oh," Nico blushed. "Ya, I guess that makes sense, but you're genna have to help me." The colour drained out of Jessica's face.

"No, if I did half of them would end up in china." I laughed but the looked I got from Arielle told me she wasn't joking. Nico shook his head.

"Okay, lets go. Leo, Travis, Justin, take my hand." I put out my hand but hesitated. Nico glared at me. "fine, just get left behind." I took his hand. "Okay, Jessica, consentrate on the shadows of the big house, alright?" Jessica nodded holding Arielle and Harpers hands, they were reassuring her. Nico took a step forward into the shadow of a tree and with disapered. A second later I was standing beside the big house and Nico past out onto Travis.

"dang, how is he so heavy?" said Travis he slowly put Nico on the ground and sighed. "Now, where are the girls?-" there was a scream from nowhere and Jessica, Harper and Arielle appeared and Jessica past out… on Travis. "Not again." He muttered as he placed her next to Nico.

"So, what do we do with them now? We can't just leave them here, and their too heavy to carry all the way to the cabin. I would know." Said Travis rubbing his shoulders. Leo bent over Nico and fished a canteen out of his tool belt. He dribbled the amber liquid into Nico mouth who coughed and sat up drozely.

"Did I pass out again?" he asked Leo. Leo nodded smiling.

"Nico's back." He said as he went over and did the same to Jessica. She stayed still.

"Will she be okay?" I asked. Nico nodded.

"She'll be fine, just give it a sec." he said. Five minutes later I wondered if she was dead. Arielle sighed and told Leo to get her some water. He reached into his tool belt and pulled out a water bottle. Arielle smiled and poured it over Jessica's face, who sat bolt upright hitting Leo in the head with her own.

"Ow, dude, that hurt." Leo said rubbing his forehead. Jessica stood up and leaned up against Arielle.

"Okay, got to work on that." She said. "At least none of us are in China." Just then Piper came running up with blush in her hair. Leo laughed.

"What happened to you beauty queen?" he asked. Piper glared at Travis. She opened her mouth to say something but just then the boy from before; Conner, ran up to us covered in make-up. He was a sight to see, I decided not to get on any of the Aphrodite girls bad sides.

"Conner, this is worst then the first time you did this." Said Travis laughing histerically. Conner whipped blush off his face.

"Ya, I think Piper's been teaching them kung-fu with make-up." Piper glared at the Stolls and shifted her gaze to Arielle.

"You, you told Conner to go and clean up his mess, but now the cabin is covered in make-up, now," She pointed to Arielle, Travis and Conner. "You guys have to clean up the cabin." They all groaned and headed towards the Aphrodite cabin. Jessica laughed.

"Wait up you guys we'll help." She called running with Harper. She turned back and guestured for us to follow, I shook my head. Then she glared at us and Nico followed, Harper turned around and Piper pulled along Jason. I stood there alone. I wondered what would happened if I didn't go help, I guessed Arielle would hurt me, so I followed.


	9. Why Do We Have To Help?

Chapter 10

I groaned and opened the door to the Aphrodite cabin and smirked, there was make up everywhere. I sighed realising that meant we had to clean everything. I walked to the center of the room and grabbed a bucket of water and a rag, I made my way to the other side of the cabin and began to clean the wall.

"Nice going Connor you dragged us down with you." I glared at my brother and tossed him a rag.

"Whatever dude just help clean up." Arielle came and stood by Travis and they both glarred at me.

"Ya I have to admit that was an awesome prank but you dragged us into it." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the wall.

"You know if you don't complain it'll go alot faster." I grumbled, I didn't know if that was true I just couldn't really take this much complaining. Arielle rolled her eyes and punched me in the arm.

"Hey you made all of us have to spend our day in the Aphrodite cabin cleaning up your mess, we have a right to complain as much as we want to." I rolled my eyes and went beack to cleaning. After a couple of minutes of silence I heard gigiling coming from behind me, I turned around looking around the cabin. Justin, Nico, Leo and Jason were on the other side of the cabin cleaning makeup off of all of the beds. I looked at the girls they were smiling and talking, then Jessica turned and waved at me. I starred at them suspiciously, I know something is going on. I shrugged and went back to cleaning. I heard giggling again but just shrugged it off, _SPLASH. _I looked up I was soked I turned around and Piper, Harper and Jessica were standing in front of us all carryiong an empty bucket. I looked over to Arielle and Travis they were soked as well.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" We all yelled at the same time. The girls laughed and looked at us. Harper looked at us.

"That was for pranking the Aphrodite cabin." I rolled my eyes, how could one little prank cause this much trouble? I just stood and watched everyone around me bicker. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something moving. I turned and saw the guys on the other side of the room slowly sneaking towards the exit. I know I could have blown their cover but I kinda wanted them to make it out. I smiled and looked back at the group in front of me. They were all still fighting, then something occured to me, Jessica was gone. I shrugged and looked back at the exscaping guys. Nico reached his hand out and grabbed the door handle. Standing in the door frame leaning against the side was Jessica.

"Hello. Where are you guys going?" Nico stepped back and tripped over Justins foot.

"Whoa. Oww. " Nico sat up glarring at his half sister. "How did you do that?" Jessica stared at Nico rolling her eyes.

"Nico really?" She laughed and stuck a hand out to him. "Shadow travling." Jessica looked at him as if to say, _Well duh. _Nico blushed and stood up again.

"Oh ya." Everyone rolled their eyes. Justin looked at Jessica and smiled slightly.

"This means we have to go clean up again doesn't it?" Jessica nodded. The guys sighed and began to walk back over to the wall they were cleaning. Leo smiled and stayed were he was.

"No." Jessica turned around glaring at Leo.

"What?" Jessica stepped forward so she was nose to nose with Leo. Jessica lifted up the bucket she was carrying and plopped it on Leos head, then she took her dagger out from it's place at her side. IS SHE GOING TO STAB HIM? Jessica brought her dagger up and smacked the side of the metal bucket on Leo's head. Smoke began to appear from the bottom of the pail as Leo ripped it off his head and threw it to the floor. Jessica glared at Leo smirking.

"I think we've come to an agreement Valdez?" Leo sighed picking up a rag and walking over to the rest of the guys. He walked up to Nico, who was laughing, and smacked him in the back of the head. The whole cabin looked at Jessica obviously just as shocked as I was. Jessica smiled slightly and looked around. "What?" She asked I rolled my eyes and went back to cleaning. After a few hours of cleaning everyone was sitting in a circle obviously exausted. I looked around and sighed.

"Well now that the cabin is clean everyone should be coming back soon, so we should go somewhere else. Where do you guys wanna go?" Nico and Jessica starred at each other and nodded.

"We could go to our cabin." Jessica said. Everyone looked at her and shook their heads.

"Uh your cabin gives me the creeps." I looked at Arielle and nodded in agreement. I sighed  
>"Oh hey why don't we go to the beach?" That way we don't have to go to anyones cabin or bother anyone. Everyone nodded so we all headed out the door and down to long island beach. I sighed and sat down.<br>"So what should we do?" Everyone looked at me and shrugged.  
>"Are you kidding me?" Everyone looked at Jessica who was looking down at her side where her dagger was supposed to be. Arielle and Harper looked T her.<br>What's the matter? They asked together. Jessica sighed and looked at Leo.  
>"I left my dagger in the Aphrodite cabin when I hit Leo in the head." Jessica stood up gesturing towards Arielle and Harper to come too. Arielle glared at Justin, he sighed and stood up and began to follow the other new campers. I smiled and turned to Nico and Jason.<br>"So how are the new siblings?" Jason and Nico looked at each other and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and we spent the next five minutes just sitting in the sand waiting for the girls and Justin to come back. I heard someone walking in the sand behind me I turned around and saw a blonde haired girl with grey eyes heading towards us.

"Annabeth?" Piper stood up and smiled at Annabeth. Annabeth gave her a small smile and then sat down beside Nico in the sand.

"So Annabeth what's up?" The Athena girl sighed and looked at me and sighed.

"Well I was looking for Percy but I didn't find anything helpful." I sighed Annabeth has been spending less and less time in the camp every since Percy had gone missing. Annabeth began to tell us about where she has been and what type of monsters she had meet when my mind wander off and I thought about why the girls and Justin were taking so long.

Jessica's POV

I sighed grabbing my dagger off the floor and returning to my friends.

"Well we can go now." Arielle and Harper smiled and turned towards the front door.

"hey where's Justin?" Arielle forwned while looking around the cabin. I smiled and pointed behind her Arielle turned around and frowned. Justin was running back towards the beach. Arielle rolled her eyes and we began to follow. When we finally made it to the beach Justin was sitting a couple feet away from the others.

"Hey Justin why are you so far away from them?" Arielle pointed over her shoulder to the group. Justin was to out of breath to talk so he just pointed at the group. I looked over and saw another girl sitting with everyone else, someone I don't remember seeing before. I shrugged and took a step forward with everyone else following.

"Well I guess we'll just go see who that is." I smiled and walked towards them. "Hey guys!" I waved and noticed the girl sitting next to Nico tense. I had a feeling I knew her but I just couldn't remember. The girl pulled out a dagger and ran towards us. The girl pointed the dagger t Justin and glared at us.

"Who are you?" I smiled slightly, well now I know who it is. It's Annabeth, I sighed and glared at Nico who was laughing. The boys stood up and walke dover to Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth don't kill the new campers." Travis smiled and put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. Annabeth turned to Travis in shock.

"WHAT NEW CAMPERS?" I smiled and said hello. I guess it's time to introduce our selves.


	10. Annabeth!

Chapter 11

I stood in front of Annabeth, who was holding her dagger in front of me, and in the 4 times I'd read and reread the books, I knew she could use it. I gulped.

"Hi, Annabeth." Said Harper. Annabeth turned her gaze to Harper who was waving with her fingers.

"How do you know my name?"her dagger kept pointed at my chest. I treid to gently push the blade away from me but she just moved it closer.

"I'm Justin," I said. "Son of Posiedon." Annabeth's dagger hovered, I could see the gears turning in her head, trying to tell if I was lying. She kept readjusting her grip on her dagger. Piper put her hand on Annabeth's arm and she lowered the blade. I sighed.

Jason went up to Harper "This is Harper," he said. Nico stayed over in the sand.

"Thank you brother," said Jessica glaring at him. "I'm Jessica."

Then Travis and Conner appeared and stood on either side of Arielle.

"Ya, and this is our new little sister, Arielle." They put there elbows on Arielle shoulders who just huffed and smiled.

"Ya," said Leo. "And I didn't get a cool new sister from a different dimenti- ow!" Arielle stomped on Leo's foot. "geeze, that hurt."

"so you all know each other?" asked Annabeth, completely ignoring Leo's screw up. We nodded. "That doesn't make sense. You should be dead."

"I guess we're just lucky." Said Harper.

"Guess so." Said Jessica, I guessed Arielle would say something, but she was too busy glaring at Leo. Just then a conch sounded in the distance, I guessed it was time for dinner. Then I realized something, I was going to be completely alone at the Poseidon table.

Dinner was amazing. Steak and potatoes, every vegetable I could think of but it was really uncomfortable sitting; alone at the Poseidon table- everyone kept looking at me like I was an alien. I ate diner quickly then sat on the beach. A few minutes later Jessica, Harper, and Arielle sat down. Apparently Piper had kidnapped Jason and Leo to help her with something. Annabeth was talking to Chiron and the twins were pulling a prank. After of talking about – really who knows what- they started speaking my language again.

"We're going to have to tell her at some point, you guys know that right?" said Jessica lying on the beach.

"Piper?" I asked. Arielle turned to me on her side.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, we're talking about Piper."

"Ya, Annabeth will figure it out sooner or later." Said Harper blowing hair out of her face.

"We'll tell her tomorrow?" I said. the girls nodded. "So I'm guessing Piper and Conner don't know?" they nodded again.

"Maybe she'll have an idea on how to get us out of here." Said Harper. Arielle laughed.

"I thought this was your dream Harper." She shrugged. Jessica sat up.

"Should we head back?" she said.

"Ya" said Arielle. She stood up and hauled me up with her. we headed to the Zeus cabin which was closest. We dropped off Harper then Jessica went to the Hades cabin. When we got to the Hermes cabin I saw someone sitting next to the door.

"Leo?" said Arielle. "Are you lost? I'm pretty sure your cabins over there." Leo stood up.

"Well you did get a pretty good look at it yesterday, didn't you?" they laughed then Leo took something out of his jacket. "You forgot this." He said. he handed Arielle her dagger, come to think of it her dagger had been missing from her side.

"I don't even remember taking it out, did you like steal it from me?" I swear Leo blushed but he shook his head. "Well thanks Leo, now I'm going to go to sleep before I pass out." And she went into the cabin.

"So why were you here?" I asked. Leo shrugged and headed to the Hepheastus cabin, I really didn't want to sleep in Percy's cabin so I headed to the big house and slept there.

I dreamt I was in an office room. There was a man drinking coffee and typing on a computer. He was muttering as he type. A woman walked in.

"Rick, you should get some sleep. You've been editing for days now."

"okay, I'll get to sleep, I just have to have this done in 3 days. It just hast to be good."

"Hunny," said the lady. "It'll be wonderful, everyone will love it." The man stood up and exited the room. I saw a book cover design it read: _The Son of Neptune by; Rick Riordan_.

I woke up to people knocking on my door.

"Justin, get up Seaweed Brain, we have something to tell you!"


End file.
